Unintended Consequences
by 808abc123
Summary: G!P. Lauren.
1. Well Then

_I'm sorry…blame the ADD. New story…uh I guess season 4ish…not really important. All the main characters. Doccubus. This was requested so hopefully I do it some justice. Oh yeah, this is a G!P story…guyLo this time…I was gonna do guyBo again but meh…we'll see how this goes. I'm hoping this is more story than porn (LOL) but I make no guarantees. Character's not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 1 – Well then…**

"I need to take this call. Don't touch ANYTHING."

Trick glared at the two humans who were currently taking up residence in his study. With the Great Fae War on the horizon they had been in full blown research mode while Bo had spent her days traveling around to various parts of the country seeking out people that Trick and the Morrigan thought would help her. After the discovery of Bo being dark the two sides decided to play nice and work together to hold off the war which could end the race as a whole.

"We'll be fine Trickster…you know us. Trouble is _not_ our middle name." Kenzi smirked as Trick made his way up the stairs muttering to himself about not trusting the humans, even those two.

"Kenzi what are you doing?" Lauren looked up as Kenzi immediately made her way behind the stacks to the not-so-secret stash of books that Trick kept hidden away from wandering eyes. Kenzi ignored the question as she flipped through a few of the books bringing them over to where Lauren was sitting. They'd been at this research thing for weeks on end now and everyone involved was beyond exhausted and they all desperately needed a break. Bo was due back today and they were all looking forward to a fun night of dinner and drinks once she got back.

"Holy shit doc check this out! Did you know there are Fae that can turn water into wine? Like seriously…who are these Fae and when can I marry them?"

Lauren laughed as she peered at the book Kenzi was looking at. She shook her head and leaned back in her chair looking at Kenzi like a parent would to a child. "You know we aren't supposed to be looking at these."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "I bet you made curfew every night and always ate your vegetables growing up didn't you?"

Lauren looked confused. "I didn't have a curfew."

Kenzi laughed. "Oh honey…that means either you never went out or you had the most understanding parents ever. I'm going with option A. You poor…poor thing."

Lauren rolled her eyes and waived her hand. "I'm just saying Trick asked us not to touch anything so I'd like to respect his wish."

Kenzi gave Lauren a knowing look. "You mean like Bo respected your wishes and picked a damn team already?"

Lauren glared at the raven haired woman. "That was unnecessary."

Kenzi snorted. "Look, Bo's my number one. But seriously…that girl couldn't decide between chocolate and vanilla ice cream."

Lauren sighed and nodded. "Regardless, that is not the same as this."

Kenzi waived her off and kept flipping through the book. She stopped and pointed to the book as she looked up at Lauren with a wide smile. "Holy shit dude. I found the answer to your problem."

Lauren sighed. "What problem?"

Kenzi smirked. "The problem of Bo needing to pick a side. Here look…"

Kenzi pushed the book toward Lauren who glanced at it for a second before pushing it back with a laugh. "I hate to ruin your fantasy Kenzi but I don't exactly want to be a man."

Kenzi laughed. "Don't you wonder though? I mean…if you were a dude and Dyson was a dude—"

"Dyson is a dude."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Anyway…if you were both dudes then it would beg the question of who she would chose."

Lauren shook her head. "And by you even making that statement you have put the woman's movement back decades Kenzi, no, I'm fine as I am."

Kenzi sighed. "I'm just saying…it would be interesting to see what all the hype is about."

Lauren looked at her with amusement. "You do it then. Go right ahead…and you can tell me all about it."

Kenzi looked thoughtful for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay…let's do this."

Lauren spit the water out that she'd been drinking and wiped her mouth carefully. "Kenzi, it's not that simple. This isn't like some temporary tattoo that will wash away after a few days. You'll be a _man_ for who knows how long. Not to mention I don't see anything in here about how to reverse it."

Kenzi pointed to the opposite page. "All you need to do to reverse it is say this thing here."

Lauren looked at the page skeptically. She could read the ancient text and knew Kenzi was right, the incantation was all there laid out so really what harm could it cause? And besides, if Kenzi wanted to experience this then she wouldn't stop her. In fact at least Lauren would be here to ensure it was done safely.

"Okay Kenzi…if you really want to do this then let's do this."

Kenzi clapped her hands as she jumped off the table. "Okay doc. Hit me with it."

Lauren rolled her eyes slightly. "You can't read this?"

Kenzi gave her a disbelieving look. "Does it look like I read scribble?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Okay I'm going to write it down in English…" She grabbed a pen and wrote down the few lines Kenzi needed to say in order to enact this stupid thing. She handed the paper to Kenzi who nodded and took a breath. "Okay here we go. Hang on to your panties doc…I'll be a man soon."

Lauren rolled her eyes again at Kenzi's effort to make light of this situation as she waited. Kenzi read the lines from the paper Lauren had handed her but after a few minutes of nothing happening Lauren looked confused and Kenzi looked disappointed. "Well that sucks…and I was all ready to rock the Kenzi junk."

Lauren gave her a disgusted look as she peered at the book again. "It doesn't make sense…" She skimmed the page and without thinking mumbled the words aloud causing Kenzi's jaw to drop. "Uh…doc….hold on…."

Lauren shook her head and looked up at Kenzi before feeling light headed. She stumbled back slightly and fell back in the chair as her vision got seriously blurry. She could see Kenzi fluttering around her but she couldn't hear anything and for a second Lauren thought she would puke. That was right before she blacked out and the last thing she remembered thinking was how she was going to strangle Kenzi when she woke up.

ooOOoo

"Shhh….wait I think she's waking up."

"Uh don't you mean he's waking up?"

"Kenzi!"

"What? Look it was an accident!"

Lauren groaned as she put her hand to her head and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and was startled to see Trick, Bo, Kenzi and Dyson standing over her looking majorly concerned. Lauren swallowed slowly before looking at them with slight terror. "What?"

She clamped her hand over her mouth as the deep sound emitted from her throat and she tried to clear her airway before speaking again. "What happened?"

Kenzi bit her lip as she helped Lauren sit up. "Uh…yeah about that. You're a guy now."

Lauren's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?"

She jumped up and nearly fell over as her muscles gave out and Dyson had to hold her up slightly until she regained her footing. She looked down and sure enough she could both see and feel a lack of lady parts and the distinct bulge that was now in her pants thanks to Kenzi's hair brained idea. "Kenzi…"

The growl that emitted from the blonde caught everyone off guard and the petite woman took a step back to stand behind Bo slightly. "Yes?"  
>Lauren sighed. "Where's the book. We need to reverse this. NOW."<p>

Kenzi bit her lip. "Well, see, um…"

Trick sighed. "It's not that easy Lauren."

Lauren looked at Trick and glared. "Why not?"

Trick shook his head as he looked at Dyson who was trying not to laugh. "Because like many things Fae this isn't undone with a simple incantation. The actual reversing of the curse needs to be done by a shaman."

Lauren nodded. "Okay then go find me a shaman."

Dyson laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Uh sorry doc but there are only two of these types of shaman believed to be remaining."

Lauren looked incredulous. "BELIEVED?"

Kenzi put her hands up. "I'm so sorry Lauren…I didn't know."

Lauren groaned and put her hands over her eyes. "This cannot be happening."

Dyson chuckled. "Afraid it is doc. So for now, I'd say you need to settle in and get comfortable."

Lauren opened her eyes and glared at him. "Comfortable? How on earth am I supposed to get _comfortable_?"

Kenzi bit her lip. "Well there's the escalated testosterone at work."

Lauren growled and lunged at Kenzi who let out a yelp and scurried out of reach of the blonde. Bo had finally snapped to attention and managed to hold Lauren back before looking at the rest of the group calmly. "How about I take Lauren home and you three work on finding that shaman. Once we locate him I'll bring him here myself."

Everyone muttered their agreement and Bo led Lauren up the stairs and out of the Dahl. She was quiet as she drove Lauren back to her new loft in Dark territory only sighing now and then along the way. Lauren just stared out the window not really sure what to say right about now so she was thankful that for once in her life Bo wasn't in a chatty mood. They pulled up to the loft and Bo followed Lauren upstairs and into the loft before locking the door behind them.

"Lauren…"

The blonde put his things down on the counter and took a seat on the couch not sure if she was more embarrassed or pissed about the whole situation. Bo took a seat on the table across her and tried to give her a small smile. "What Bo?"

The Succubus licked her lips before looking at Lauren carefully. "I hate to ask this Lauren…but…did this have anything to do with…"

Bo wasn't sure how to end that sentence so she just kind of waived and Lauren got the picture. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "No Bo. It wasn't even my idea. Kenzi was the one who wanted to find out what life as the other gender was like but she couldn't read the stupid book."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to help her?"

Lauren groaned into her hands. "I know Bo. But I was tired and not thinking. Believe me when I say I regret it."

Bo nodded. "Lauren…"

Lauren sighed and held her hand up. "Look Bo…it's been a horribly long day and it apparently has ended even worse. I just need to go to sleep and we'll talk later okay?"

Bo nodded and smiled somewhat dejectedly. "Okay."

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Talk tomorrow? Come by for breakfast?"

Bo smiled. "Okay. Don't worry Lauren…we'll figure it out."

Lauren nodded. "Okay. And Bo?"

The brunette paused as she stood up. "Yeah?"

Lauren sighed. "I'm glad you're home safe."

Bo smiled and squeezed her hand before nodding and walking out of the loft. Things between them were already complicated enough but this threw a whole new wrench into the mix that she wasn't prepared to deal with. Lauren spent the remainder of the evening mentally plotting Kenzi's death and figuring out how to make the best of her situation, starting with how to use the bathroom. She had to laugh at the medical irony of all of this but she just couldn't get beyond the atrocity that this situation was to really see the humor in it. She took a blood sample before turning in for the night. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring but hopefully she'd be able to deal with whatever it was.

ooOOoo

"Lauren? Are you awake?"

Lauren groaned as she opened her eyes and saw Bo hovering over her with a slight look of concern on her face. She sat up slightly and looked around in a panic before realizing she was in her own bed. Bo was sitting next to her holding a bag probably containing bagels and Lauren could see two coffee's sitting on the table next to her bed. She was about to say something when she noticed Bo's stare glance back and forth between her face and her lap and she sighed as she put a pillow over herself.

"Bo…"

The brunette laughed lightly. "I'm sorry Lauren I'm trying to be serious here but this has to be the most awkward situation we've ever been in."

Lauren grumbled as she scooted out of bed towards the bathroom. "Thanks for your support Bo."

The Succubus sighed. "Lauren…come on Lauren."

The bathroom door slammed shut and Bo put her head in her hands. She wasn't trying to annoy Lauren but this whole thing was ridiculous. A few minutes later Lauren exited the bathroom and walked over to Bo with a sigh. "I need help."

Bo looked up at her carefully. "Help?"

Lauren looked up at the ceiling as she motioned to her still bulging crotch and Bo got the picture. She wasn't sure how to proceed at the moment so she looked up at Lauren with a mostly serious face. "Um…do you want me to call Dyson? Ask how he deals with this?"

Lauren huffed and turned around. "I knew it was a mistake asking you. Forget it. I'll figure it out."

Bo reached out and grabbed Lauren's hand to stop her. "Hold on hold on. Sorry it was a bad joke. Seriously though Lauren…you're a doctor. You know how all _this_ works right?"

Lauren bit her lip. "Idontwanttotouchit…"

Bo bit her lip to conceal her laughter. "Try that again…in English this time?"

Lauren gritted her teeth. "I. Don't. Want. To. Touch. It."

Bo licked her lips. "And what do you want me to do doctor?"

Lauren leaned over and looked at Bo carefully. "Look Bo, this is a once in a lifetime thing. I figured with you and your sexual prowess you'd be all over an excuse to experience this first hand but if not I'm sure I can fine—"

Bo didn't let her finish that thought as she reached up and pulled Lauren down in a heated kiss. Lauren moaned into the kiss as she felt her pants tighten even more than they already were. Lauren pushed Bo down on the bed and pushed all thoughts of rationalization out of her head as she let her primal instincts take over. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be doing in this situation but all she knew was that she had an overwhelming urge to feel contact with Bo's body and she growled as she ripped her shirt off followed by Bo's top and pants.

"Woah Lauren…slow down."

"Shut up Bo."

A loud growl came out as Bo's eyes flashed blue and she smiled as Lauren continued to manhandle her slightly making quick work of her bra and panties. Lauren had always craved Bo's body but in this state she was literally foaming at the mouth to feel and taste her and she wasn't going to wait for anything, not even the thought that they would need to have one hell of a talk after they were done.

"Fuck Lauren…"

The blonde had her lips wrapped around Bo's clit catching her by surprise and Bo put one hand on Lauren's head as the blonde continued to tease her with alternating the intensity of suction on her erect bundle of nerves. Bo was able to finally push Lauren away slightly and she licked her lips as she positioned the blonde on her back and pulled down her pants.

"Wow…"

Lauren blushed profusely as Bo gave her new appendage an appreciative smile. Bo put her hands on it and Lauren held her breath in anticipation as Bo slowly leaned down and ran her tongue along the length of it all the while keeping her eyes trained on the blondes. "Breathe Lauren…don't want you passing out again."

Lauren clenched her jaw as Bo began to give her the blowjob to end all blowjobs and before she could stop herself she felt her stomach muscles tightening in ways she'd never felt before. Every pass of Bo's tongue and lips along her shaft caused Lauren's grip to tighten on the sheets bundled in her hands and she thought she could die happily if she went with Bo's mouth around her...man part. "Bo…Bo…wait…I…"

Bo hummed and smiled knowing Lauren was close. Figuring she was going to make this worth her while Bo let a strong pulse flow from her hands which were wrapped around Lauren's shaft as she sucked on the tip of Lauren's manhood roughly.

"HOLY SHIT…..BO…."

Lauren's hips jerked erratically as she came and Bo just continued pulsing her until Lauren whimpered for her to stop. Satisfied that Lauren's problem had been sufficiently dealt with Bo sat back and smiled as she licked her lips and looked down at Lauren who had the goofiest smile on her face as her eyes barely focused on her own.

"One word…epic."

Bo laughed and nodded as she began to reach for her clothes to get dressed. Lauren watched her a bit too closely and as Bo was fastening her bra back on Lauren could feel herself swelling again causing her to groan. This caught Bo's attention and the Succubus laughed. "Why doctor…again?"

Lauren just nodded as she sat up and captured Bo in a heated kiss earing a loud moan of appreciation from the brunette. Lauren maneuvered them back down on the bed and she looked down at Bo apprehensively as she hovered over her. Bo understood what the trepidation was about and she nodded as she reached up and put her hands on Lauren's face lightly. "Think of it like using a strapon…you have used a strapon before right?"

Lauren blushed again and ducked her head slightly. "Um yes although I'm usually the one on the bottom if you know what I mean."

Bo nodded and smiled as she reached out and gripped Lauren's member lightly. "I'll help you…"

Lauren just nodded as she let Bo guide her very hard appendage into the warm softness she was craving. Once inside Lauren had to just groan slightly as a million sensations shot through her body all at once. When Bo's warmth enveloped her junk she almost came right then and she had no idea how she would last longer than a few seconds at this rate. She now understood why the male species was so into sex and for a second she was supremely jealous of Dyson who had been in this situation with Bo before. Lauren looked down at Bo who had her eyes shut and was biting her lip in pleasure causing Lauren's ego to swell somewhat.

"Bo…look at me."

Bo opened her eyes and the soft brown that Lauren loved so much was looking back at her in happiness. "Damn Lauren. You might not know what to do with it but you have more than enough to go around."

Lauren laughed at the statement and nodded as she began to slowly push in and out of Bo letting the brunette set the rhythm. The first few minutes were slow and gentle and Lauren smiled at the connection they were sharing in this moment. The sounds coming from Bo's throat were turning her on to no end and before long Lauren couldn't hold back as she began to pump harder and harder into Bo who just wrapped her arms around her and held on for dear life.

"Ugh….shit Bo…."

"I know….i know…fuck…."

Sweat dripped down Lauren's forehead as she held herself up on her hands letting her hips move at their own accord. Bo's eyes were shut tight as she dug her shoulders into the mattress as she raised her hips up to meet Lauren's thrusts over and over. Lauren finally sat up without missing a beat and in a surprise move grabbed her hips giving herself better leverage as she pounded into Bo over and over again. The Succubus cried out in pleasure as Lauren thoroughly proceeded to rock her world and she grabbed the sheets to hold on to something as Lauren's pace seemed to reach unrealistic speed.

"Bo…I'm going to…"

Lauren groaned loudly as she came almost without warning and kept pumping slowly to help herself ride out her orgasm. Bo cried out along with the blonde as her own orgasm hit just after Lauren's and she kept pumping her hips in time with Lauren's to draw her own orgasm out. After a few minutes they both calmed down and Lauren just collapsed on top of Bo totally spent and totally exhausted. She could feel sleep settling in and she hummed happily as Bo chuckled beneath her. They were sweaty and tired and completely fucked stupid but in that moment neither of them minded it. They had all the time in the world to figure out what was going on but for right now, the only thing that mattered was the sleep that quickly overtook both of them.

**_So what do you think? Also, wonder if anyone would be totally against Lauren in this state and Tamsin hooking up? LMAO. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! _**


	2. Sugar and Spice

_Wow…wow I am so amazed and humbled at the response to the first ch. You guys are amazing. I totally appreciate all the feedback guys...seriously. Both pro and anti-CopDoc LOL. And for those of you who asked, I am planning a G!P Copdoc story next (because I don't have enough stories going) so stay tuned for that if you wish as well. It will be a variance of this story where CopDoc and perhaps other ships ensue. Ok enough about that, on with this story. Oh yeah, I may go back and forth between calling Lauren "he" and "she" mostly cause I'm sure I'll forget to change the pronoun. Character's not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 2 – Sugar and Spice**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Doc?"

Lauren moved over to the door and peered through the peephole slowly. She sighed when she saw who was on the other end and opened the door quickly ushering in the pair who were waiting patiently in the hallway. After her eventful morning with Bo she'd all but kicked the Succubus out of the loft and kept to herself for the rest of the day. She'd been up all night researching online for some unknown solution and finally gave in and called for backup to come by the following day. Dyson and Kenzi shared a slight laugh as they took a seat on the couches in the doctor's laugh and they looked at Lauren expectantly.

"So what up doc? Why the bat signal?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at Kenzi's smirk. "As you are both aware this situation needs to resolve itself sooner rather than later. I don't know what the hell happened and although I understand it's a complicated resolution I need to know we're doing everything we can to get rid of…this." Lauren motioned to her lap and Kenzi and Dyson shared a stifled laugh as they tried to keep composure for Lauren's sake.

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know doc…from what I can tell you kinda got this whole dude thing on lock."

Lauren and Dyson looked confused. "On what?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "A certain Succubus we both know made it known she has no complaints about you functioning with the man parts you now have."

Dyson sighed and Lauren swore she heard him growl lightly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye before turning her gaze back to Kenzi. "Not that it's any of your business but…never mind it's beside the point. Look Kenzi…you got me into this mess, you are getting me out."

Kenzi put her hands up. "Okay okay, I read you loud and clear doc."

Lauren nodded and turned to Dyson with a small smile. "And Dyson, I know this may seem a bit odd but…um…"

Dyson's eyebrows went up slightly as he waited for a response from the blonde who was looking slightly embarrassed. Lauren cleared her throat and did her best to look neutral. "I could use some…guidance…"

She did her best to convey her meaning to Dyson through her gaze and he looked at her with confusion for a second before it hit him what she was asking about. Dyson coughed and smiled as he nodded and turned to Kenzi with an amused smile. "Maybe you should head back to the Dahl and see if Trick has made any progress with that shaman?"

Kenzi scrunched her face. "I don't even want to know what just happened here but I know when I'm not needed. Please wait until I'm far away before whipping it out and taking measurements. Although from what I hear—"

"Oookay that's enough. Bye Kenzi." Lauren jumped up and ushered the young Goth out the door being sure to lock it behind her. She could hear Kenzi laughing all the way down the hall and she put her head in her hands as she turned back to Dyson. "Sorry."

Dyson stood up and nodded. "It's okay Lauren."

Lauren gave him a small smile. "Is it?"

Dyson laughed. "Well probably not but at least we can make the best of this right?"

Lauren sighed. "I suppose."

Dyson nodded. "Not quite what you ever expected huh?"

Lauren sighed. "Not in the slightest."

Dyson chuckled. "So…what do you want to know?"

Lauren bit her, er…his lip, as he took a seat on the couch. "What do I need to know about being a man?"

Dyson looked at her for a few seconds before laughing. "What? Lauren, you can't be serious."

Lauren glared at him. "Look Dyson, obviously I'm stuck in this body for a while. True my body hasn't changed that much except for the obvious things but to the world at large I will extrinsically be accepted as male. Given that society has implicit expectations for the male and female genders I need to understand the rules of engagement so to speak."

Dyson looked at her with confusion. "Only you would make this a science project."

Lauren growled slightly. "Dyson…"

The shifter laughed and took a seat on the opposite couch. "Okay okay calm down. Look, it's not that different than being a woman right? The biggest thing is that you're still human and not Fae. The days of men and women living separate lives are really gone. Both genders occupy the same social spaces that the other has throughout history. Believe me doc, if anyone can attest to that I can."

Lauren sighed. "Fine. Is there anything specific I need to know?"

Dyson sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to tell you Lauren. Besides, you still look mostly female so it's kind of hard to picture you as a guy."

Lauren cleared her throat. "I still look this way now but my DNA is changing. I ran tests last night and this morning and in that short period of time my estrogen and testosterone levels are already changing. Eventually I'll take on more masculine physical traits."

Dyson looked at her with surprise. "Wait, so you're going to eventually look like a guy?"

Lauren rubbed her temples. "Let's hope not. In the meantime, I think I get what you're saying. Thanks Dyson."

The shifter smiled gently at the frustrated blonde. "You're welcome. Seriously Lauren, it will work out."

Lauren nodded. "I hope you're right."

Dyson laughed. "It has to right?"

The pair shared a small laugh which was a nice break for Lauren given all her anxiety this morning. She looked at Dyson thoughtfully and shook her head. "It's funny, for all the competition we had over Bo before I never would have thought we'd be in this situation."

Dyson rubbed his beard absentmindedly. "True. I never really took you for the experimental type doc."

Lauren groaned. "It wasn't my experiment."

Dyson laughed and looked at Lauren somewhat tentatively. "Lauren…in all seriousness though. About Bo…"

Lauren waived her hand. "I am not ready to have this conversation Dyson. Look, the short answer is I don't know where I stand with her and after the other day I'm not sure she wants to be around me anyway."

Dyson sighed. "I'm not saying this out of spite I'm saying it because you need to hear it. She loves you Lauren…regardless of your past and _present_, she loves you. The question is do you still love her?"

With that he got up and moved to the door. He paused and looked back at Lauren with a sad smile. "She doesn't care about what's on the outside Lauren…she only cares about what's on the inside." He left quietly leaving Lauren to remain in her spot on the couch staring blankly ahead. Lauren wasn't sure how much time had passed since Dyson left but the longer she sat there the more she realized he was right. This _thing_ that happened to her was accidental, although she wouldn't be letting Kenzi off the hook anytime soon, but it didn't chance her current predicament with Bo. She could blame the weirdness on her new body parts but the fact remained her ongoing tale of back and forth with the Succubus was completely separate from that.

BEEP

Sighing again Lauren stood up and grabbed her phone off the counter. She saw a message from Hale telling her she needed to come to the Dahl as they may have found something useful. Normally Kenzi would be the one to reach out to her but she was pretty sure the younger human understood she was in deep shit with the doctor so she wasn't taking any chances. Lauren hit reply telling him she'd be there in an hour or so and she sighed, yet again, as she headed to the shower to get ready to head out.

ooOOoo

"Hey guys…"

Lauren tried to look nonchalant as she strolled up to the group at the Dahl but she knew she was failing miserably. After her disastrous shower, in where she discovered the joys of having to clean yet another body part, she spent about ten minutes trying to find something to wear. All of her pants were slim fit and she was not about to wear them and have her newfound junk out on display for all to see. She finally managed to dig up a pair of old carpenter jeans that she'd bought a few years back, thinking they were still in style, and thankfully she'd gotten them in a bigger size so she at least had some room to breathe. Finding a top was less of a challenge though as she wasn't curvy to begin with and she'd settled on a t-shirt and leather jacket to complete her outfit. She didn't put on any jewelry though finding it a bit odd in this situation and she found herself feeling a lot out of place and underdressed when she took in the rest of the group that was hanging out per usual at the bar.

"Hey Lauren."

"What up doc."

"What up bro."

The last statement was by Tamsin and Lauren rolled her eyes sighing loudly as she took the open seat between her and Dyson. Lauren barely glanced over at Tamsin as she scoffed. "Tamsin. Didn't know you made it out with the group before having at least a few drinks."

Tamisn smirked as she took in the doctor's attire letting her finger run lightly over the arm of Lauren's jacket. "And I didn't know you could make such a handsome young man. You clean up nice doc."

Lauren shrugged out of Tamsin's reach and huffed as Dyson's eyebrows went up in surprise as he coughed lightly. "Okay, that's enough with the small talk. How about a drink Lauren?"

The blonde seethed as she glared at Tamsin and nodded to Dyson. "Make it a strong one. Please."

He nodded to Trick who poured them all a drink before sliding the glass, and bottle of whiskey, over to Lauren with a nod of his head. Normally he was more of a stickler for his alcohol but he knew this was an unusual circumstance. Hale took a sip of his drink and made a face as the alcohol burned slightly. "So Lauren, good news. My contact in Africa said they might have located a shaman that can help."

Lauren threw back her shot and poured herself another as she looked at him hopefully. "How soon can he get here?"

Hale sighed and threw back the rest of his shot. "Well that's to be determined. Something about him leaving his nest or something like that but we're working on it."

Lauren nodded. "Thanks Hale. I appreciate it."

The former Ash nodded in her direction before grabbing his hat and making his way out of the Dahl. He had been in the middle of an important meeting with some of the Light elders when he'd gotten the call and his presence was required back at that meeting right away. Kenzi also hopped off the stool she was sitting on as she didn't want to be within arm's reach of the still angry blonde so she took her beer and made her way over to the other side of the bar where a few familiar Fae were hanging out shooting pool. Trick asked Dyson to help him grab a few more cases of alcohol from the cellar so the pair made their way down there leaving the two blondes alone at the bar with the bottle of whiskey and nothing to talk about.

The pair sat in silence for a while just savoring their drinks until Tamsin finally sighed. "Look Lauren..."

The smaller blonde put her hand up. "Now is not the time Tamsin."

The Valkyrie bit her lip and sighed softly as she played with the rim of the glass. "Then just listen. I'm not sure what you're feeling or what you're going through but I just want you to know I'm here if you need me. As a friend. I mean…yeah a friend."

Lauren downed her shot and poured yet another before looking at Tamsin slowly. "What did you just say?"

Tamsin shrugged as she sipped her drink. "It's not a big deal but I'm pretty sure you could use someone to talk to right now. The wolf has no idea how to handle this, Kenzi thinks you want to murder her, and Bo is…Bo. I'm not the best with this emotional crap but I can listen if you'd like."

Lauren looked at her curiously before taking a small sip of the whiskey. "You don't even like me Tamsin."

The taller blonde rolled her eyes. "What can I say…you're growing on me. Besides, it's _you_ who doesn't like _me_ remember?"

Lauren laughed as she felt the alcohol warming her insides slowly. She leaned back against her chair and nodded as she smiled sadly. "That's for good reason Tamsin. You lied to me about kissing Bo."

Tamsin leaned forward and shrugged her shoulders. "It served its purpose."

Lauren looked at her with admonishment. "And what purpose was that?"

Tamsin threw back her shot and held her glass out for Lauren to refill. "I needed you to hate me. It justified everything."

Lauren poured the alcohol slowly as she thought about that statement. She knew at this exact moment she wasn't comprehending the full weight of what Tamsin was telling her but she was pretty certain that somewhere in there was an apology. She handed the glass back to Tamsin and raised her own glass signaling a toast. "To new beginnings."

Tamsin raised her own glass as she looked at Lauren skeptically before sighing and giving her a big smile. "To new beginnings." They clinked glasses and threw back their shots earning a groan from both of them as the alcohol burned on the way down. They shared a smile and a nod and Lauren refilled their glasses glad that if nothing else, she had someone to drink with and wash away all thoughts of this odd situation she was in.

ooOOoo

"Kenzi? Where are you?"

Bo looked around at the crowded bar and sighed as she waited for her friend to respond. The younger girl had called the Succubus earlier telling her she needed to come see this for herself and now that Bo was here she wasn't sure where Kenzi had taken up residence.

"Over by the pool tables."

Bo hung up her phone and made her way over to her mostly drunk friend who was sitting and laughing with a few Fae that Bo recognized. She was kind of pissed that Dyson and Hale left Kenzi alone with these guys but she knew that in the Dahl the young human was safe, at least as long as Trick was on the premises. She smiled at her friend who jumped up and enveloped her in a big albeit sloppy hug.

"BO!"

The brunette laughed at her friend and held her up slightly as she nodded. "That's me. Now what did you insist I come down here and see for myself?"

Kenzi giggled uncontrollably as she pointed towards the bar. Bo followed where the Goth had pointed and she almost fell over at what she saw. Tamsin, Dyson and Lauren were sitting at the bar obviously hammered as what appeared to be two bottles of whiskey and one mostly empty bottle of Buckthorn sat in front of them. The trio was laughing and joking around and Bo noticed how close Tamsin and Lauren were sitting as she felt the Succubus within rise up causing her eyes to flash a dangerous shade of purple.

"Woah…that was cool do that again." Kenzi was staring at her face and Bo just grunted as she placed her friend down in a chair carefully before making her way over to the group. She wasn't sure how to approach this but she wanted to find out why the normally reserved doctor was acting like a frat boy instead of the woman, er person that she loved.

"Hey…"

Three drunk faces turned to meet Bo's obviously fake smile and for a second no one knew what to say until Tamsin reached over the bar top to grab a glass for Bo to join them in the debauchery. When she did so her shirt rode up and Bo noticed Lauren notice this and she growled lightly at the possibility that Lauren was interested in the Valkyrie.

"Whatcha doin?"

Lauren reached back and grabbed the empty bottle of whiskey as she held it up with a laugh. "Getn drunker…wanna join?"

Bo laughed lightly. "Drunker?"

Dyson laughed loudly and nodded. "Some of us are further along than others."

"Yeah so catch up Succubus." Tamsin pushed a glass of Buckthorn into Bo's hands with a smile. Lauren laughed a bit too loudly at Tamsin's comment, that wasn't funny to anyone else for obvious reasons, and she leaned into Tamsin as she tried to keep herself sitting upright. Tamsin took this opportunity to mess with Bo a little bit so she put her free arm around Lauren's shoulders in a semi-innocent attempt to keep Lauren upright. Bo took the glass and glared at Tamsin and Dyson over the rim before throwing the shot back and looking at the pair on either side of Lauren with a fake smile. "Hate to break this up but can I borrow the good doctor? Thanks."

She guided Lauren off the stool and smiled as the blonde stumbled slightly from the amount of alcohol in her system. Bo pried the empty glass from her hand and threw it to Dyson who barely managed to catch it as the pair made their way into Trick's study for some privacy. Bo shut the door with her foot as she helped Lauren sit down on the little couch in the study. She produced a few bottles of water and sighed happily as Lauren guzzled the first one before sipping the second more gingerly.

"What happened tonight Lauren?"

The blonde shrugged and raised her eyebrows lazily. "Whiskey. Tamsin. Buckthorn."

Bo nodded. "I can see that. The question is why?"

Lauren looked at Bo seriously for a few moments before laughing uncontrollably. She couldn't comprehend the ridiculousness of this entire situation and with Bo being so serious she had no clue as to what to do. "What do you want me to say Bo? Look at me. I'm a GUY Bo. I have man parts and new hormones and the worst part is I didn't even want any of this!"

Lauren was near hysteria at this point and Bo could see she was nearing a breaking point. The Succubus put her hand on Lauren's shoulder lightly to calm her down and she took a deep breath as she pulsed the blonde gently just to get her to relax. "You're right Lauren. I don't get it. But I can help. I _want_ to help."

Lauren sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "How can you help Bo?"

The Succubus sighed and sat down next to her with a shrug. "I'm not sure."

The pair sat in silence for a bit as Lauren continued sipping on the water trying to sober herself up a bit. Bo had so many more questions for her but she knew now was not the best time to ask them, especially since hardly any of them revolved around Lauren's new bodily state. Finally though her curiosity got the better of her and she looked over at the blonde with some curiosity. "Um…Lauren…"

The blonde glanced over at her slowly. "Yeah?"

Bo licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. "So Tamsin…"

Lauren chuckled as she figured out where Bo was going with this. "Yeah?"

Bo coughed lightly. "You and her…uh…I mean…"

Lauren's lips curled into a smile and she looked at the brunette carefully. "Bo…please tell me you're not serious?"

Bo shrugged. "It's not like we're together so I know it's not really any of my business but…"

Lauren nodded and gave her a stern look. "You're right. It isn't any of your business." Bo sighed and sat back dejectedly as Lauren turned to look at her with a sad smile. "I'm not going to apologize for this Bo. This is about more than me or you."

The Succubus looked at her carefully. "What do you want Lauren?"

The blonde smiled gently. "I want to know I'm not going to lose myself Bo. Not again."

Bo nodded in understanding and Lauren relaxed at finally saying what she felt. Truth be told she could easily find herself falling back into her old ways with Bo but she needed to know she could be her own person first. She looked at the sulking brunette with a smirk and a raised eyebrow in amusement. "But it doesn't mean we can't make most of the situation."

Bo looked at her carefully. "Yeah?"

Lauren smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was crazy, and a bit reckless, but right now Lauren didn't care. She'd been through enough with Bo to know they'd eventually find their way back together so she wasn't going to stress about the what-if's of their current situation, regardless of the odds stacked against them. Bo deepened the kiss and Lauren moaned as she felt her pants tightening quickly. Bo must have felt it as well as she pulled back slightly and smirked at Lauren slightly. "It's okay…"

Lauren sighed happily as Bo pushed her back on the couch and straddled her lap lightly. It was already evident to the blonde that she was raring and ready to go but she was doing her best to control herself in this situation. Bo had other plans in mind though as she grinded down on Lauren's lap as she leaned in for a kiss that left Lauren breathless and the blonde wasn't even aware that her hands were wandering up Bo's top until she felt the softness of her breasts in her hands. Bo pulled back and rid herself of her top and bra quickly giving Lauren free access to lick and kiss the newly exposed skin with renewed vigor.

"Mmm…Lauren…"

Bo grasped the back of the blonde's head as Lauren nipped at the sensitive skin beneath her lips and when she took Bo's nipple in her mouth the brunette arched into her with a loud moan. Lauren smiled as lips and tongue teased the pink bud and the blonde growled when Bo began tearing at the jacket and shirt she was wearing. Without warning Bo stood up and yanked her own pants off before helping Lauren not so gently out of hers.

"Fuck Bo…"

A firm hand on erecy shaft standing up in Lauren's lap had her bucking into Bo's grip and the blonde's eyes rolled back in her head as Bo began stroking lightly, applying pressure when she got to the very tip. Not to be outdone Lauren got her bearings about herself and reached forward to run a hand gently up between Bo's thighs finding a large pool of wetness at her disposal. She teased a few fingers in and out of Bo slowly before the Succubus grew impatient and pushed Lauren's hands away. Blue eyes met brown as Bo lowered herself slowly loving the way Lauren's eyes darkened at the sensation.

"Ohhhh god Bo…"

A smirk graced Bo's lip as she moved slowly up and down on Lauren's member and the blonde busied herself with lightly tugging and pinching Bo's nipples eliciting small moans and groans from the Succubus. The pair shared a slow kiss which betrayed the passion between them and by the end of it Bo could feel Lauren starting to push up into her harder and harder. Bo could see Lauren struggling to keep her composure and she began clenching her thighs as she smiled sweetly laughing at the frustrated grunts coming from below her. Deciding to finally give Lauren some reprieve she put her hands on Lauren's shoulders as she looked down at her with blazing blue eyes and a wicked smile.

"Show me what you got baby."

Lauren groaned as she started pumping in and out of Bo rapidly trying to find some relief for herself. Bo growled as Lauren's junk rubbed her inner walls over and over and she could feel her own orgasm fast approaching. Suddenly Lauren pushed all the way up bringing herself to a standing position forcing Bo to wrap her legs around the blonde's slim waist in effort to keep the friction going. Finding strength she didn't know she had Lauren backed them up blindly to sit Bo on the edge of Trick's desk and as soon as her ass hit the flat surface Bo felt Lauren begin to pound into her harder and faster than she knew possible.

"FUCK LAUREN…"

Bo was griping Lauren with her arms and legs in effort to hold on to something and the blonde just grunted as she pushed in and out of the brunette's tight opening over and over again. Sweat dripped down Lauren's forehead as she pounded into the brunette and Lauren was certain Bo would be left bruised by the time they were done. She could feel resistance with each push in due to Bo's inner walls beginning to spasm signaling her impending orgasm and this only caused Lauren to rock into her harder to try and get relief. Putting her hands on the desk to get better leverage Lauren started pumping in deep, hard thrusts and Bo's screams surely could have woken the dead and for sure were heard outside the small study. With a final grunt Lauren felt herself erupt and she moaned loudly as she released herself inside of Bo in hot, sticky streams.

"Holy shit Lauren…" Bo's head was thrown back in pleasure as she looked up at the blonde in awe and Lauren felt herself swell with both pride and arousal at the look the brunette was giving her. Bo looked surprised as Lauren picked her up yet again this time taking them back to the couch for round two.

ooOOoo

Outside the study Kenzi and Tamsin were sharing a laugh at the not so discrete sounds coming from the closed door. Dyson had caught a whiff of what was going on and he'd left the Dahl not wanting to be around when they were done but he didn't leave before mumbling to Tamsin about the Succubus and her needy ways. That prompted the Valkyrie raise a toast to Lauren's "bangin" ways and her and Kenzi finished another bottle of Buckthorn as they waited for the pair to come up for air.

**_Once again thanks for all the feedback guys. I really appreciate it and hopefully this ch was as enjoyable as the last. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	3. WTF

_Moving this along…hope yall enjoy. Don't hate me LOL. Oh and bonus points if you catch my obscure movie reference LOL. Character's not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 3 – WTF**

Lauren groaned as she opened her eyes, something she regretted immediately. Feeling as though an elephant was sitting on her head she lazily looked around trying to get her bearings and regain a little composure after the rough night of drinking. The mass of dark brown hair next to her twitched slightly when Lauren rolled over and she smiled as the events of last night came flooding back to her.

"Good morning."

"Holy shit!"

The unexpected voice caused Lauren to sit up a little too quickly and she stumbled back on the bed almost managing to fall off since she was so close to the edge. She glared at the source of the voice and raised an eyebrow at Tamsin who was standing in the doorway brushing her teeth with what Lauren assumed was her own toothbrush and wearing a long t-shirt that unfortunately didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Uh…"

Glancing between Bo's sleeping form and the rather smug looking Valkyrie, Lauren wasn't sure what to do in this situation. She ran her hand through her hair and paused when she felt the change in her hair texture. What used to be her long and flowing blonde hair was now becoming thinner and what appeared to be shorter as the male DNA in her body was beginning to take a stronger hold on her. Lauren swallowed and tried to give Tamsin what she hopped was a calm look. "What are you doing here Tamsin?"

The taller blonde rolled her eyes and held up a finger signaling her to wait. She disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared moments later obviously having rinsed her mouth out. "You mean you don't remember doctor? I'm hurt."

"No one gives a fuck if you're hurt Tamsin. And why the hell is everyone up so early?" Bo's grumpy face greeted the pair and Lauren was starting to slowly panic as she realized she was stark naked with a not-so-discrete problem growing between her legs.

Tamsin walked over to the bed and sat on the edge causing Lauren to back up against the headboard and pull a pillow into her lap to hide herself. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Tamsin. "Remember what?"

Tamsin laughed and looked at Lauren's lap pointedly. "Last night. Tequila shots. And one memory I'll hold dear to my heart forever."

Lauren turned bright red as Bo sat up and brushed her unruly hair out of her face. "Shut it Tamsin. Nothing happened Lauren."

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at Bo. "Then why are we naked?"

Bo shrugged. "I always sleep naked you know that. I have no idea why you are without pants."

Lauren looked cautiously at Tamsin. "And why are you here then?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Someone had to make sure you two got home okay. And since it was late I slept over."

Lauren looked at her with a little too much interest and raised an eyebrow again. "And decided my old college shirt was proper sleeping attire?"

Tamsin nodded with a smirk. "It was either this or sleep naked. But if you want it back…" She began to lift her shirt off but Lauren quickly jumped up to stop her. "No! No it's okay keep it Tamsin…"

The Valkyrie wanted to make some sly remark but since she was now seeing Lauren in all her glory she was at a loss for words. Lauren rolled her eyes when she followed Tamsin's eyes to her crotch and she sighed as she jumped off the bed not caring that she was being oogled by two women. "I'm going to shower…when I'm done you need to be gone Tamsin."

The Valkyrie smirked. "Make it a good one doc."

Bo and Tamsin shared a laugh as Lauren huffed and slammed her bathroom door shut behind her. After she heard the water turn on and was certain Lauren was in the shower Bo turned to Tamsin with an annoyed glare. "Watch it Valkyrie."

The Dark Fae looked at her closely. "Something bothering you Succubus? Don't get all territorial over the doctor now. Besides, it's all just a game right?"

Bo growled as she peered at Tamsin angrily. "It is not a game Tamsin. You can't mess with him, her, whatever…you can't mess with Lauren like this, especially now."

Tamsin laughed as she stood up and stretched. "Wise words considering the source. But fine, you want me to back off I will. I don't know why you care but okay."

Bo sat up as she brought the sheets up around her. "What does that mean?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "It means that we all know you're about as decisive as a horny boy in a strip club. You've spent years stringing her and Dyson along and every time something changes you act all righteous about being with them. It's getting old Bo and sooner or later they're going to figure that out. You think Lauren needs you? She doesn't need shit from you Bo, but she puts up with you because for some unknown reason she loves you. What she _needs_ right now is for someone to help her get to the damn shaman and bring him back otherwise she should just change her name to Larry or something equally as stupid right now."

Bo looked at Tamsin open mouthed but didn't say anything as she slowly got out of bed. "Why do you always have to be such a bitch Tamsin?"  
>The Valkrie smirked as she slipped her pants and jacket on not bothering to change out of Lauren's t-shirt. She gave Bo a pitying look and chuckled lightly. "Truth hurts doesn't it?"<p>

With that she strolled out of the loft not giving Bo a chance to respond. On her way out she passed Kenzi in the hall and she smirked down at the short human. "Your friends are magnificent." Tamsin wiped the side of her mouth in a knowing manner and winked at Kenzi as she walked past her. The Goth's jaw dropped as she watched Tamsin breeze by her and she raised an eyebrow at the fact that the Valkyrie appeared to be wearing one of Lauren's old Yale t-shirts. Pausing for a moment she chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Nah…"

Taking a deep breath Kenzi continued on and entered Lauren's loft with the books Trick had asked her to deliver. "Lauren? Bo? I come in peace with offerings of old books to read."

Bo laughed as she exited the bedroom, thankfully dressed. "That's a peace offering?"

Kenzi flopped down on the couch. "It is when it's for a nerdy scientist."

The pair laughed and nodded their heads in understanding. Kenzi began sorting through the books while Bo jumped up to make some coffee for all of them as they waited for Lauren to get out of the shower. Tamsin's words stuck with her though and she wondered how right the Valkyrie was. Judging by the way things were going Bo knew deep inside that Tamsin was right but the question now became, how does she prove her wrong?

ooOOoo

Meanwhile, inside the surprisingly roomy bathroom Lauren stood under the stream of hot water and moaned softly as the heat radiated off her skin and followed the trail of water currently making its way down her back. After her rude awakening this morning her body hadn't caught up with her brain yet and her thoughts were all over the place.

"Mmmm…"

Rubbing the back of her neck Lauren bowed her head under the hot stream of water coming from the showerhead as she tried to relax. Her body seemed to be buzzing and she wasn't sure if this was due to her testosterone levels going off the charts or if it was something more. Flashes of the conversation from earlier ran through her head and she realized some part of her was intrigued by the possibility of a night with both Fae.

"Stop it Lauren…"

She laughed to herself as she began going through her normal morning routine. She lathered her hair with shampoo and closed her eyes as she tried to not think disturbing thoughts. The smell of her shampoo quickly invaded her senses and she began to drown out the sound of the water around her as she allowed herself to give in and think about what a night like that would be like. I mean, Bo was more than enough but the doctor pondered what he Valkyrie was like between the sheets.

Cold, brash and annoying, Lauren didn't really find anything interesting about the taller blonde but she also couldn't deny that there was a vulnerability underneath all…_that_ and it had the potential to draw her in and pique her curiosity. Besides the fact that Tamsin was undeniably beautiful Lauren was certain it was the male hormones that were slowly taking over that were making her think these things.

After rinsing her hair thoroughly she reached for her body wash and lathered up her loofa before beginning to slowly run it over her body absentmindedly. She began to focus on how good the soft material felt on her skin and she couldn't help but groan slightly as she ran the soapy cloth down her torso. She looked down at the obvious morning wood that wasn't seeming to go down anytime soon and her scientific curiosity, coupled with the images still flashing in her mind, go the better of her.

"Oh fu…"

A light hand on her shaft caused Lauren to jump slightly and she sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth as she ran her hand along the hardness lightly. Lauren wasn't bashful by any means about masturbation in female form but something about this felt dirty to her even though she knew it was physiologically the same thing. Lauren's hand stilled as she contemplated what to do next and whether or not she should be concerned that the thoughts spurring her on not only revolved around Bo but around her nemesis.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Lauren you okay in there?"

Bo's voice startled her causing Lauren's hand to clamp down on herself in reflex and she but her free hand to muffle her

"YES DON'T COME IN."

A flush took hold of Lauren as she scrambled to rinse off quickly feeling totally embarrassed at what she was about to do. Lauren ignored her growing need as she got out of the shower and toweled off hoping that the feeling would pass so she could face the rest of her day. Tucking herself into the pair of boxer briefs that Dyson had discretely supplied her with Lauren shimmied into a pair of loose jeans and a light blue button down top. Satisfied that she was presentable, despite her raging problem in her pants, she exited the bathroom with a smile plastered on her face in hopes to seem normal.

"What's going on guys?"

Kenzi and Bo looked up and the smaller human laughed with a raised eyebrow. "Good shower doc?"

Lauren rolled her eyes as she went to get coffee. "It was fine Kenzi."

Bo looked at Lauren closely. "You sure you're okay? You were in there for a while."

Lauren blushed but just sipped her coffee as she nodded. "I'm fine."

Kenzi looked at Lauren closely and moved over next to her in the kitchen. "Is that stubble?" Lauren swatted Kenzi's hand away when the younger human tried to feel her cheek and glared at the girl before moving over to the couch. "Did we make any progress on the shaman?"  
>Bo shook her head and was about to respond when her phone rang. She picked it up and motioned to Lauren that she was going to take it in the bedroom for privacy. Lauren and Kenzi looked at each other quietly not totally sure what to say to each other and both were thankful when Bo returned with a smile. "Okay, Trick has good news. Hale's contact in Africa was able to convince the shaman to help us but we need to get you to Africa."<p>

Lauren looked at her with wide eyes. "I have to go to Africa? Are you sure that's safe? I mean I would need to get immunizations and—"

"We don't have a choice Lauren. It's either that or stay how you are for as long as it takes to convince him to come here." Bo looked at Lauren pointedly and the blonde sighed in defeat. Satisfied, Bo turned to Kenzi. "You need to go meet with Dyson to get ready for the trip. Tamsin's heading back over here with documents that Trick wants you to look at before we go Lauren. Lauren?"

Bo looked at the blonde curiously who seemed to be lost in her own head. Kenzi just nodded as she slipped out the front door and Bo sighed as she moved over and sat next to Lauren on the couch. "Hey…you okay?"

Lauren looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "I just want this to be over."

Bo smiled and placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I know. And it will be soon."

Lauren sighed and stood up angrily. "Do you know what this feels like Bo? I know its only been a few days but living in this body is ridiculous. Nothing is familiar and I feel like I'm losing control of myself."

Bo looked up at her sympathetically. "Its just a little bit longer okay? Then this will be over and we can go back to the way things were."

Lauren snorted. "And what is that exactly?"

Bo looked at her carefully. "I thought we were figuring that out?"

Lauren sighed. "Maybe. This kind of threw a wrench in that though huh?"

Bo smiled and nodded. "Sort of. Although, I will say, makes me regret us not using toys more often. Seems you have a talent you never told me about."

Lauren blushed and looked away as she tried to clear her thoughts and not let them slip to dangerous places. Bo shook her head and laughed as she sipped Lauren's abandoned coffee. Just then Tamsin burst through the door and greeted the pair as per usual. "What up people."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Tamsin. Did you bring the paperwork?"

Tamsin nodded and threw it down on the coffee table. "Delivered as instructed. So…what are we up to this morning? Anyone up for a repeat of last night?"

Lauren groaned and turned around with annoyance. "Tamsin, not that I don't appreciate you bringing this over but why are you so…so…"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So what doc?"

Lauren sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."

Bo watched the interaction carefully and she looked at Lauren with confusion. "Lauren?"

The shorter blonde sighed as she waived her hand. "I'm fine. Look…thank you Tamsin but if that's all…"

The Valkyrie didn't budge as she looked at the human with amusement. "Okay, hold on what is the issue here? Jeez I've never bothered you this much before."

Lauren growled. "Well now you do. So go away Tamsin."

The Valkyrie glanced at Bo briefly before closing the distance to the doctor. "Tell me Lauren…what is the problem all of a sudden?"

Lauren inhaled deeply, something she immediately regretted as Tamsin's perfume quickly invaded her senses. She felt the bulge in her pants twitch slightly and she knew she needed to get out of there quickly. Lauren tried to move around the taller blonde but Tamsin moved ever so slightly to her right to block Lauren's path and the human growled at her lowly. "Move Tamsin."

The sound of Lauren's voice caught Bo's attention and she looked over at the pair with a curiosity she didn't know existed. She could see both of their auras and while Tamsin's was warm as usual, really the girl would flirt with anyone, it was the heat of Lauren's aura that surprised her. She now understood why Lauren was so uncomfortable and while it normally would have pissed her off, at the moment it was turning her on. She watched the pair bicker for a while before standing up and moving over to the pair with a seductive smile.

"Okay okay…enough."

Bo separated the pair easily and she took her time in examining their auras to be sure of what she'd seen earlier. Sure enough Lauren was burning brightly and Bo licked her lips as she moved closer to the human with a smirk on her lips. "Why don't we go back to bed? You must be tired"  
>Lauren looked at her silently and couldn't help but notice how Bo licked her lips as she let the real meaning of her words show in her eyes. Lauren just nodded as she gave into the hormones raging in her body and let Bo push her towards the bedroom lightly. As they took a few steps away Bo surprised everyone when she turned back to Tamsin and raised an eyebrow. "Coming?"<p>

Tamsin looked confused for a second before a grin broke out across her lips. "Not yet." She followed the pair into the bedroom and laughed at how Lauren wasn't even fighting it at this point. Once inside the bedroom Lauren sat on the bed as Bo and Tamsin stood in front of her expectantly. She could already see images flashing in her head about how this might go down but not wanting to lose control completely she cleared her throat and looked at them bashfully. "So…um…"

Bo laughed and leaned in to kiss Lauren lightly. "Relax babe…this doesn't change anything. This is about the moment…so enjoy it." With that Bo stepped back and kept her eyes on Lauren as she began unbuttoning her vest and threw it to the side before pulling down her leather pants slowly. Lauren's stare was trained on the new skin that was now visible and she didn't even notice Tamsin move behind Bo and run her hands lightly over the Succubus's toned stomach.

"See something you like doctor?"

Lauren shook her head and looked at Tamsin with confusion for a second before she just nodded slowly. Tamsin's lip curled up into a smirk as she ran her hands down Bo's body loving how soft the brunette felt under her hands. Lauren unbuttoned her shirt slowly and loosened her pants as she watched Tamsin and Bo lightly tease each other all the while keeping their eyes trained on the doctor. Lauren growled as Bo helped Tamsin out of her jeans and top and she smirked when the growl caught Bo's attention and the Succubus turned to look at her with glowing blue eyes.

"Getting impatient doctor?"

Bo smiled her predatory smile as she moved in front of Lauren and wasted no time in reaching into her pants to grip Lauren roughly. A moan escaped from deep within Lauren's throat and her eyes rolled back as Bo began a slow rhythm on her manhood as Tamsin pulled Lauren's pants off and pushed the unbutton shirt off her shoulders. Stopping suddenly Bo motioned for Lauren to scoot further back on the bed and when the doctor's head hit the pillows she sighed quietly watching the two women in front of her. Even though her hormones were raging she wasn't quite sure how to do this so she sat back to let them take the lead as she didn't want to push them into something that they weren't comfortable with.

"Relax Lauren…it's okay…"

Bo ran her hand lightly down Lauren's chest before smiling at her and turning to look at Tamsin. The Valkyrie knew she wasn't in charge here so she let Bo take the lead and moaned into the soft kiss from the brunette. Lauren watched with fascination as Bo's cheeks lit up in a light blue color and she felt her own stomach tighten as Bo pulled a small stream of chi from the Valkyrie. Knowing the euphoric effect the feed had Lauren was almost jealous that Tamsin was getting to experience it but she knew it was probably Bo just trying to make the most of the situation and use her powers to her advantage to turn the taller blonde on.

Breaking the feed Bo's eyes blazed dangerously as she turned to look at Lauren and the human gulped slightly as Bo moved to hover over her. Lauren wanted, needed to Bo to just touch her already and as the Succubus toyed with her lightly she started getting impatient. Tamsin moved slowly up the bed as well and soon Lauren found herself with a dilemma. She could focus on Bo and what the Succubus was doing to her or she could focus on Tamsin and do her best to make the blonde understand why Bo had chosen her as a sexual partner. The doctor in her said she should take charge here and rock Tamsin's world but the male DNA in her wasn't moving as Bo's mouth and tongue on her member was keeping her locked in place.

A tentative hand was lifted as Lauren ran her fingertips lightly over Tamsin's toned stomach in compromise and she began to wonder why she never noticed the tall blonde before. The soft, smooth skin beneath her fingertips was almost magical and finally Lauren had enough as she pulled Tamsin in for a kiss that was returned with as much passion and vigor as she put into it.

"Save some for me guys…"

Bo moved up and Lauren broke the kiss with Tamsin slightly to glance over at Bo who immediately crashed her lips against the doctor's. Tamsin began a light trail of kisses down Lauren's body and the human moaned as Tamsin began running her tongue over her stomach in light, teasing passes. All of this stimulation was driving Lauren crazy and she broke the kiss with Bo to look at both Fae breathlessly. "I…need…"

The pair shared a knowing look and Lauren growled as a bout of strength overtook her unexpectedly and she flipped Tamsin on her back swiftly and held herself up over the Valkyrie carefully. No words had to be exchanged as Tamsin nodded slightly and Lauren moaned loudly as she entered the taller blonde slowly until she was totally enveloped in her warmth.

"Fuck Tamsin…"

Bo smiled as Lauren's head hung in pleasure and Tamsin's eyes rolled back in her head. Bo knew exactly how good Tamsin was probably feeling at the moment so when Lauren started pumping into her she leaned over to pull a bit more chi from Tamsin causing the Valkyrie to buck her hips and hold on to Lauren for dear life. Not to be outdone however Lauren brought one hand up to grip the back of Bo's head and she pulled the Succubus towards her in a kiss so passionate it caught Bo off guard causing her to send a jolt of pleasure from her hand that was resting on Lauren's neck. This earned a loud moan from the human as she pulled away and closed her eyes as she began fucking Tamsin with all her might.

All that could be heard in the room were loud moans and cries of pleasure as Tamsin finally got her wits about her and pulled Bo over to her head. This was an awkward enough situation so Tamsin figured if they were going to go for it then they were really going to go for it so she helped Bo maneuver herself over her head and wasted no time in letting her tongue discover the source of the brunette's wetness. Lauren began moving faster and harder inside of Tamsin as she watched the Valkyrie push her tongue in and out of Bo's opening and she felt a possessive sense overtake her in the form of a burning desire to make Tamsin cum so she could move on to reclaim Bo. Seeing the Succubus moan and rock her hips into Tamsin's face was almost too much for Lauren to handle so she brought her hand down to rub Tamsin's clit as she pounded into her trying to get her off.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck…"

Bo was facing Lauren and the doctor had noticed that Bo didn't take her eyes off of what she was doing to the Valkyrie. Lauren had smirked at her when she'd brought her hand down to play with Tamsin's hard nub and as reward for her efforts Lauren could feel Tamsin's inner walls beginning to tighten. The naughty smirk on Lauren's face told Bo everything she needed to know so she decided to help out the effort by lightly pulsing Tamsin's nipples sending a massive orgasm ripping through the Valkyrie making Lauren moan as she felt the change in resistance as she entered the taller blonde. Sweat dripped down her forehead as Lauren pumped in and out of Tamsin and she noticed how good the tightness felt on her very hard shaft. Tamsin's legs had also closed slightly in response to her impending orgasm and this movement caused Lauren to go deeper inside which earned loud moans of appreciation from both blondes.

Keeping up her pounding to help Tamsin ride out her orgasm Lauren leaned forward and captured Bo in a deep kiss. This time Bo pulled a little bit of chi from the human and when she did it caused Lauren to double her efforts inside of Tamsin drawing out two more orgasms from the highly sensitive blonde. Bo was close to cumming as well but she wanted to hang on as long as possible, even though Tamsin's tongue was doing wonders inside of her. Finally the Valkyrie couldn't take any more and she roughly pushed both Lauren and Bo off of her in one motion before falling off the bed in exhaustion.

Bo leaned over the edge to see if she was alright and smirked when she saw that Tamsin was passed out completely. She was going to turn around and ask if Lauren was okay but the feeling of Lauren behind her stopped her in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder and almost laughed at the needy look the human was giving her and Bo nodded knowing that Lauren needed to finish. In truth, she did as well so when Lauren pushed into her roughly from behind all Bo could do was hold on to the sheets as let Lauren fuck her senseless.

"Bo…fuck…I…oh god…."

Lauren's hips had a mind of their own as she pushed in and out of the Succubus roughly. This wasn't one of those sweet, tender moments. No, this was all out fucking as Lauren did her best to get off and Bo just bent her head in submission and screamed into the sheets as the doctor made her cum over and over again. Lauren literally felt like she would burst at any moment so when Bo turned to look back and her and licked her lips in appreciation that was all it took for Lauren to slump forward as her hips twitched when she released herself inside the brunette over and over again. Both women stilled themselves as they tried to calm their bodies down and finally Lauren withdrew herself from Bo earning a small moan in the process. She flopped on her back and Bo laughed at the goofy smile the blonde wore in total satisfaction.

"Well that was…fun?"

Lauren just hummed as she snuggled up to Bo and closed her eyes. "Hmmm…"

Bo laughed softly as she held Lauren and glanced over the edge of the bed. "Should we wake Tamsin up?"

Lauren shook her head lightly and opened one sleepy eye to look at Bo. "She'll be fine…sleep now."

Bo laughed again as she nodded and rubbed Lauren's back lightly. It was an odd experience to say the least but one that didn't leave her as empty as she thought it would. Lauren had no complaints about what they just did although she was pretty sure that if she were human Lauren that this might not have happened. 'Oh well, carpe diem and all that' thought Lauren as she fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, or later that day, they'd figure out the Africa thing but for right now…she was exhausted as she'd just been thoroughly fucked by two of the most amazing lovers she'd ever had.

**_Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
